IQ x Frost R6S (Lemon)
by I can't believe I've done this
Summary: You may have read this before, but I rewrote it to be better and have more content, actual spacing, all things that make reading easier. The second chapter isn't a real second chapter unfortunately, it'a just the old version for comparisons sake. No futanari on this one, just regular lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

The Rainbow Six dorms were almost entirely empty today, all but a few operators were deployed and Monika was taking advantage of that. Although she didn't know which operators were home, she felt safe enough to be masturbating alone in her room, confident she wouldnct get walked in on.

Monika was a dirty girl, and it was rumored that she took pictures of girls when the public showers were packed after operations. There wasn't a lot to support this outside of the fact that she sure fiddled with her gadget a lot in a room full of water. A gadget used for detecting eletrical devices.. in the showers.

The rumors were true after all, despite her outright denying any questions regarding the validity of them. She did take pictures of all the girls, especially the cute ones. In fact, the only woman she didn't have photos of was Valkyrie, she never used the public showers for whatever reason. Maybe she hated talking while wearing just a towel, or maybe she was uncomfortable with her naked body for some reason.

Regardless, Monika sifted through the folders of creep pics she had stolen of every operator, her folder titled 'Frost' was especially large. Tina had a very ample chest for an asian woman, a secret only the girls knew. She always wore that stupid snow jacket that made her look flat. Monika hated that thing because she loved the look of her teammates D, maybe even pushing E-cup breasts.

Monika swiped through the pictures quickly trying to find the more recent ones she picked as she rubbed tight, soft circles into her groin. She was a buttslut at heart so she kept the pussy-play to a minimum, usually. She was moaning audibly, her door was locked. Probably, and who would come check anyway? If she heard a girl moaning in her room, she would peek in, because she was a pervert. But none of the other girls would.

Or so she thought, Frost was inquisitive by nature, she had always been a curious person and although she considered herself a shy person this part of her personality had gotten her in trouble before. So when she heard, high-pitched moans coming from the German's room, she couldn't help but investigate.

She stood outside the door thinking, could it be a male operator from the other dorm? Blitz maybe, no.. Bandit for sure. If there was a guy in the dorms she had to know, peeking in all she could see was the upper half of Monika. The blonde held her gadget in an odd way, the same way she held it in the showers, like a smartphone. Without being able to see the whole picture she couldn't rule out the possibility of a male operator, she had to know. Tina decided it would be a good idea to knock first rather than just barging in.

Monika's eyes shot open with fear. Uh oh.

She looked toward the door, it certainly wasn't locked as it was just slightly ajar, she stood up and ran to the door in a panic, 'phone' still in hand. Frost pushed in when she heard the frantic scurrying, Monika froze when she made eye contact with Frost, a look of fear on her face. The picture that was on the screen of her gadget was a picture of Tina, naked, breasts and cunt exposed. The Asian womans eyes drifted toward it.

"Tina..? I-It's not what it looks like I swear!" She stammered, her voice shaky. Her left hand held the phone and her right hands fingers dripped with her girlcum. Monika's whole lower half was bare, and her shaved area was soaked.

Tina didn't have full gear on either, she wore no headgear like, Monika, just casual sweatpants and a loose fitting tank top. Her breasts smothered a little by the sports bra she word under it. "..It looks like, you aren't finished."

"..Huh?!" Monika asked suprised as Tina turned and locked the door, I.Q. watched awestruck as Tina removed her tank top, it did a lot to reveal her tits, her nipples poking through the tight black underwear. Her breasts fell to the aide naturally, no longer pressed together by the tank top.

Tina blushed, letting out a small huff as she felt the air conditioned room soak through her bra and cool her chest. Monika stood mouth agape, her eyes fixated where they were expected to be. Tina giggled as she ushered the German to sit back on her bed. Frost took the phone from her hand and set it on the bed.

"Now that you've seen them so much, why don't you feel them?" Frost teased her as she removed her bra. She did it slowly and carefully, having them drop together at the end with a soft smack. They were perfect to Monika, just the right size, weight, color. She even liked the areola and nipples, and now? They were hers to take. Her brain didn't even waste time to feel a pang of jealously as she grabbed handfuls of Tina's hot flesh, she pressed her fingers into them, groping and kneading them softly.

"Mmnnff.." Tina loved every second of it, what a great choice she had made to let I.Q. see them. She didn't mind creep pics, it only made her feel more desired. It was said (by Ash, mostly when she was drunk) that Monika was a whore anyway.

"You're so beautiful up close Tina.." Monika couldn't help but give compliments as she fondled her teammate. Tina smiled softly as she pushed Monika onto her back, making sure her breasts never left the skilled hands. Tina moved her right hand to her mouth, licking her finger tips. Her hand moved to the wet cunt of the German and began rubbing it slowly, careful to only brush the clit lightly, as to see what she liked. Monika responded positively, moaning as she pinched a nipple between her fingers, roughly. She was just as interested in testing the waters as Frost was, albeit a little less test and more guess.

Monika was right through, Tina let out a long pleasured moan as her nipple was roughly pinched and pulled at. Monika pulled her whole breast ever so slightly toward her mouth, just enough to signal Tina to bring herself lower, Tina was happy to obey and brought her tits down to Monika's face, like she was smothering her, almost. I.Q. took the nipple she wasn't twisting and pinching into her mouth licking and sucking on the erect bud.

"M-Monika.. harder.. please. Bite it, even." Tina begged as she began to prod against Monika's entrance with a finger rubbing it just barely before slowly pressing into the folds. The blonde couldn't help but moan as she obeyed Tina, biting her nipple gently, not hard enough to mark her seriously. Tina moaned hard, her back arching.

"I want you to fuck me Tina.. I want to cum." Tina sat up, and positioned herself a little lower, so she could kiss Monika. She locked lips with her lover as she slowly pushed a second finger into the German's sopping cunt, she was tight around her fingers, despite them being - really, not that big. Tina began to pump her fingers in and out of the tight folds, as she locked lips with her. Frost wrestled Monika's tongue dominantly, she licked around all of it, feeling it all as she swapped spit. Her thrusting got more rapid and vigourous as she pressed their chests together and kissed.

"...aahhhhmmm!" I.Q. moaned as her hips bucked against Frosts fingers, she was close to orgasm for sure. Tina pulled away from the kiss and pulled her fingers out, moving her face their instead, her tongue took her hands place immediately as she ate and licked Monika.

"T-Tina, I'm going to cum!" Tina watched the blonde's face with glee as she orgasmed with a shout around Tina's tongue, her muscle being squeezed tight by Monika's as girl cum spread across her lips and mouth. I.Q. slowly relaxed as Tina's licked the excess from Monika's groin, not quite getting her dry but certainly helping more than she was hurting.

Tina clambered back onto the bed, tits out. She hung over Monika, face still wet with girlcum.

"How did I do, Monika?" I.Q. only laughed happily in response, pulling Frost against her and into a kiss. I.Q. tasted herself and her friend in the kiss, before cleaning Frost's face of her own cum. Frost smiled too, letting Monika have full control of her head to lick her cheeks and chin clean.

Tina stood up off the bed and gathered her things, including Monika's gadget. She held it and her clothes in her hand.

"I didn't cum, so when I come back. You better make me. For now though.. what's the password? I'll take some pictures for you."

Monika giggled and said only one thing, the code.

"80085."


	2. Original Story for Comparison (Not good)

Monika Weiss, also known as IQ, sat on her bed, she was the only female operator not on a mission, or so she thought. Tina, or Frost was in her room when she heard a loud moaning. "What the hell?" She whispered as she creaked her door open, it was definitely Monika's room. Was there a guy in the dorm? She looked through a crack in Monika's door. Her German teammate was moaning to whatever was on her gadget, she was holding it like a.. smartphone? She couldn't see anything below that. So the possibility of a male operative being in there couldn't be ruled out. Tina knocked on the door. "W-Who's there?" Monika sprang to her feet and ran towards the door to lock it. Tina opened the door before she could do so. Monika stood there in disbelief, she was standing still two of her fingers sopping wet, as was her pussy. She only had her T-shirt and panties on, those holding on by her ankle. "M-Monika what are you doing..." Tina's eyes drifted to her device, where she saw a naked shot of herself, her breasts glistening in the shower light. "It-it's not what it looks like..!" Monika exclaimed as she pulled up her panties. "Well it looks like.. you aren't finished." Tina slowly ushered her back to the bed she was laying on. "What d-do you mean, Tina?" Tina slowly removed her own clothes, her D-cup breasts bouncing out. "You've seen em' why not touch em?" Tina teased her as she moved Monika's "phone" out of the way. "You're so beautiful up close Tina." She said gleefully as she took Tina's breasts into her hands. "You as well." Tina said as she slipped her hand into Monika's wet pussy, gently rubbing her clit. Monika moaned as she took one of Tina's nipples into her mouth. Tina prodded the entrance of Monika's vagina with her fingers. "Fuck, Tina I want you to fuck me..." Tina took the opportunity to kiss Monika, as she did Tina stuck a finger inside her. Monika moaned into Tina's mouth as she played with her nipples. "T-Tina I-I'm going to cum..." Monika moaned as she felt a second finger start pumping inside her. Tina smiled as she thrusted faster, feeling Monika cum on her fingers. "Good." Tina whispered to Monika as she put her clothes back on. "T-Tina!" Monika extended her device out to Tina. "Just make sure to get it back to me before I go out again." Tina nodded and kissed Monika's forehead before walking out. "Hey Monika?" Tina said confidently. "Yes?" Monika replied as she pulled up her panties. "That was part one, okay?" Monika nodded and layed down. As Tina returned to her room, she couldn't help but think of Monika's sweet ass.


End file.
